


You're My Home

by skitty98



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, One Shot, Post-Break Up, Toruka are friends, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skitty98/pseuds/skitty98
Summary: Taka's post-break up with girlfriend.
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	You're My Home

**Author's Note:**

> Read warning on tags before reading!

Taka glared at his reflection in the mirror. His skin is too pale, his body is too thin, he is so short and he doesn’t like what he sees, so he puts on an oversized sweater and baggy sweatpants. 

It’s disgusting and he wondered what other people felt when they looked at his appearance. How can they bear a terrible sight like him. It doesn’t happen often that Taka feels this way, only recently, the number of days he woke up, loathing himself increased. Spending most of his time alone doesn’t help, too. Although he strongly believes in maintaining distance during the pandemic, he couldn’t help but to invite some of his friends over to spend some time with him. He knows when it would get bad enough to not be left alone.

Taka trudged his way to the couch, sighing as he felt the cold and lonely vibe in his insanely huge apartment. He had no idea why he even moved into such a big place. He barely had anyone over ever since he moved in. Unless Toru invited himself in or he called some of his friends over once in awhile. Speaking of the guitarist, he hadn’t seen Toru in two weeks and he missed his best friend. Noted that the guitarist wanted to be alone, warning Taka that he would not be actively replying to texts as he would be busy binge watching several Netflix series.

Taka felt the tears threatening to make an appearance. He squeezed his eyes shut, controlling his breathing to prevent himself from crumbling. He will not let this happen again.

He heard his front door open. Taka didn’t even bother to check as he already knew it was either Toru or his manager. Nobody else would have visited him in the first place without him asking and nobody had keys to his apartment other than the two of them.

“Dude, did you even move a single inch since the last time I saw you?” the blonde asked before tossing a pillow to Taka’s face.

“Leave me alone, Toru.” Taka replied. Out of all the good days he’s had and Toru could have visited him. It just had to be on the day he feels like complete shit. He wants to be alone today. He wants to cry and get drunk without anyone interrupting his session. Especially not Toru. He felt as if he had burdened Toru so much already and the man wouldn’t stop worrying over him.

Toru walked over to sit next to Taka, giving Taka’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. “Let her go, Taka. She’s not worth it.”

Taka didn’t respond, so Toru continued, “Let’s invite some our friends over tonight. Have a few drinks. Stop wasting your time crying over some _bitch_.”

Taka almost raised his hand to slap Toru’s head but decided not to. “Hey! Don’t call her that.. And she’s right after all. No one wants me, i’m nothing good.”

Toru stared at him in disbelief, and if he could, he would smack Taka so hard, he would forget his own name. Why is his best friend acting like a child? 

“Taka. Are you hearing yourself right now? Your fans are gonna kill you if you say that. You’re awesome, Taka, look at yourself, literally _everyone_ wants to marry you.”

“Not her, apparently.” Taka aggressively sighed, stomping on the way to his kitchen to escape from his friend’s constant nagging.

It was already evening when Taka finally gave in and dressed up for their “party”. He really wanted to stick with his comfy clothes but Toru wouldn’t stop screaming in his ear about how there were going to be pretty ladies coming over. Toru almost gaped, seeing Taka in his black leather jacket, hair being styled for once and his skinny jeans. It’s not like he hasn’t seen Taka in an outfit so sexy. It’s just been long since their vocalist dressed up. Not after his nasty break up. No one knew what happened and Taka didn’t want to talk about it. All Toru knew was that she tore Taka’s heart like paper and Taka wasn’t acting like his normal self anymore. The once confident, slightly cocky vocalist had disappeared. 

Taka felt uncomfortable, his friends had just arrived at his house “party”. Since they weren’t exactly allowed to be loud in his apartment, they opted for karaoke and drinking. They sat in a circle around the table. His brain was telling him to escape when Toru isn’t looking, but he fights the urge to, scared to disappoint his best friend who was the only one willing to entertain his bullshit.

“Hey.” a blonde lady approached him, body language showing that she was trying to seduce him. He doesn’t recognize her, _probably a girl one of his friends invited_ but she was hot, and was Taka’s type, petite, big beautiful eyes, plumps lips and big breasts. Taka looked around and Toru was busy entertaining his friends. 

_Fuck,_ Taka thinks, he shouldn’t have agreed to this. He went along with it anyway. Talking to her while downing a few shots of vodka. Everything was a blur, but he could feel her leading him to one of his rooms.

The next thing he knew, they were already making out. Taka thought he would enjoy this, just like he used to, but he didn’t and he wanted to stop. She gripped Taka’s wrist, leading his hand to grasp on her chest, his other hand on her waist. 

“I- I think we should stop.” He said, pulling away from the sloppy kiss.

He was so drunk, and he didn’t know what to do. So he fled the room. The first thing he did was to search for Toru, but he was lost, and everything was spinning. His head hurt and he just wanted everyone to leave. That includes Toru, who thought that this was even a good idea to begin with. All he wanted was to be alone. And aren’t they supposed to avoid hanging out in groups? 

“Taka,” A familiar deep voice called out from his balcony.

Taka glanced towards Toru who had a cigarette in between his lips. “You’re done? I saw you with a lady and thought I'd kill some time outside. Everyone’s wasted. It’s annoying.”

Taka rubbed his tattooed arm. No. Toru would be so disappointed in him. He was so ashamed of himself. He could already hear what Toru was thinking, _“Whiny brat.”_

_“I love you, Taka.”_ It was a lie. Every compliment he received was a lie.

Taka breathed in and out, trying to suppress the memories. The hurtful words that still haunts him. She won.

“Can I go to your apartment, Toru? Please?” Taka whispered. Toru noticed his obvious stress and didn’t question him further. He gave Taka the keys to his place. Toru assumed that it was the alcohol that made him behave this way. Maybe Taka was too drunk to stay and he needed some rest. 

Taka woke up with a pounding headache. He squinted his eyes while looking at his surroundings and noticed that he was put to bed. He was still in his black shirt and jeans, his socks and shoes were removed. He could smell the delicious food coming from outside of his room and he could tell it was Toru’s cooking. It had been quite some time since he last had the guitarist’s home cooked meal. Toru wasn’t the best at cooking, but his simple meals taste decent to Taka.

Taka sauntered into his kitchen and took a seat as he watched Toru arrange the bowls neatly on the table and poured him a glass of warm water. Taka didn’t even notice he was staring until Toru spoke.

“You look like shit,” the guitarist chuckled, taking a seat opposite of his best friend.

Taka’s smile faded from his lips. 

“I’m joking.” 

Taka nodded, taking a sip of water. They ate in silence and Toru itched to ask about what happened yesterday. However, he wasn’t brave enough to question what went wrong, assuming Taka was still upset.

It was a little odd for Toru. When Taka and his girl first broke up, it didn’t affect him at all. Toru didn’t even realise that anything was wrong until Tomoya had asked Taka why his girlfriend wasn’t present anymore. It only started when the band’s activities halted and Taka was acting strange. He always knew his friend hated being by himself but he never thought that it would be so bad. Sometimes, Taka would just barge into Toru’s apartment and relax on his couch without saying a single word. It was as though he was avoiding his own house.

Toru waited a few more days before checking up on his miserable friend again. This time, spotting the vocalist at the same place, on his large, grey coloured couch, with a blanket covering his entire body. It’s cute, resembles a lump of fluff, but Toru knows it’s a painful sight underneath.

The guitarist tugged harshly on the blanket, forcing the vocalist to show his face. He was right. Taka was a wreck. Toru wanted so much to be angry at him. Why can’t Taka see that he is here for him?

“I don’t know what to do, Toru.” Taka sounded lost, and it broke Toru’s heart to hear and see him like that.

“Oh, Takahiro.” He breathed. “What’s wrong?”

He waited for a reply before continuing, “If it’s about your ex, just know that everything will be alright. You just need some time. It’s okay, I will be here with you.”

Toru kneeled, facing Taka and giving the smaller man his fullest attention. How could Toru be so calm towards him even after repeated events like this? Even Taka is tired of himself.

“It isn’t about her anymore.” Taka admits, maybe it isn’t even about her in the first place. Maybe it’s all him. Maybe he’s insecure all the time. The breakup only proved him right that he’d always end up alone and neglected.

He fits himself onto Toru’s side and lets Toru rub his hand up and down his small back in an attempt to console him. Taka thinks it’s making him feel worse because now his tears are falling nonstop like a fucking waterfall. 

As for Toru, he really did not know what to say. He wasn’t the type of person to comfort his friends using words. Most of the time, he’d subtly do something sweet for them in hopes that they would feel better. 

Toru hesitates before saying, “You know.. I think you look beautiful… Did I ever tell you that before?”

Those words caused the smaller man to smile. He never received compliments from the guitarist. Taka wrapped an arm around Toru’s waist and held onto his shirt for dear life. As if he'd die if he let him go. The vocalist is surely going to regret this when he wakes up, but for now, he’ll allow himself to fall asleep on Toru’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. It’s soothing, calming and even more with feeling Toru’s fingers up his hair, petting him. And for the first time, Taka fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore the inaccuracy of this fic..
> 
> This is already finished but should I add more chapters?


End file.
